Pesadilla de una noche de verano
by Watari y Furious Angel
Summary: Yusuke está desesperado por volver a la normalidad, los autores dicen que su trabajo apesta, Kuwabara choca con varios árboles, Kurama ya no sabe qué hacer y los Hieis encuentran a un conejo apareándose y quieren saber... (Humor y Acción)
1. Jugando con magia

Pesadilla de una noche de verano  
  
Watari Zeal y Furious Angel  
  
Watari: ¡Aquí estamos otra vez, con una nueva y novedosa historia!  
  
Furious Angel: ¿Nueva y novedosa no es lo mismo?  
  
Watari: Ah, claro, claro... muy bien, trataremos de hacer un buen resumen:  
  
En una batalla nocturna, nuestros queridos héroes no pueden ver bien a sus oponentes, por eso cada uno de los enemigos saca una pócima mágica y hace que alguien del equipo Urameshi la tome, ¡todos tienen una maldición diferente ahora!  
  
Atención: no copiar. Si lo haces, te encontraremos y te morderemos ¬¬ -----------------------------  
  
Capitulo 1: Jugando con magia  
  
Yusuke corría rápido, fijando su vista en diferentes lugares mientras intentaba localizar al enemigo, cuando lo hubo localizado preparó su Rei Gun, pero al dispararlo notó que el enemigo ya no estaba ahí. Justo detrás de él apareció un sujeto que lo tomo de la cintura y le coloco un frasco color rosa en la boca. Yusuke se vio obligado a beber el contenido, que no tenía mal sabor. Cuando terminó de beberlo, el sujeto lo soltó y sonrió triunfante.  
  
Yusuke: ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó mientras se limpiaba lo que cayó fuera de su boca.  
  
Youkai (1): ¿Esto? No fue nada, sólo una pócima experimental, quiero ver si funciona bien.  
  
Yusuke: Pues parece que no resulta, no me ha pasado nada. – De pronto Yusuke calló. Sintió que su cuerpo sufría un ligero cambio y cuando dirigió su mirada mas abajo... - ¡WAAAAAAAA! ¡SOY MUJEEEEEEER! – El mundo de Yusuke se rompió en miles de millones de pedazos de esperanza echada a perder. Mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba, el youkai le explicó todo.  
  
Youkai (1): Si, así es... no quería hacerte daño, sólo quería probar mis pócimas en personas con poderes espirituales altos, si con tigo funcionan, con cualquiera también lo harán. – Pero Yusuke estaba demasiado entretenido llorando desconsoladamente para prestarle atención.  
  
-----------------  
  
En otra parte, Kuwabara caminaba tranquilo hacia su casa después de ir a comprar algunas cosas cuando notó que alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás, donde encontró a un youkai que simplemente le introdujo un frasquito color púrpura, el lo bebió demasiado fácil, pero al terminarlo golpeó al youkai en el rostro y trató de escupir la pócima.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Quién te crees? ¿Y qué fue eso que me diste?  
  
Youkai (2): Tienes suerte, has sido elegido como conejillo de indias para probar nuestros productos, esa era una pócima, no puedo decirte en qué te convertirá porque a decir verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero chance y te haga el favor con tu apariencia. – el youkai hizo una mueca de asco.  
  
Kuwabara: ¡Oye! ¿Qué de malo tiene mi...? – Kuwabara sintió un cambio, y fue uno muy notable. Había disminuido de tamaño y ahora tenía mucho pelo por todas partes. - ¡Oh, no! ¡Soy un...! ¡SOY UN GATOOOOO!  
  
Youkai (2): ¡Pero eres un gato que habla! ¿No es genial? Aunque pensándolo bien... te pareces a Garfield, también eres anaranjado... – Al instante sintió los rasguños de Kuwabara...  
  
-----------------  
  
Kurama hacía sus deberes sobre su escritorio cuando escuchó que la ventana se abrió, volteó esperando ver a Hiei pero encontró a otro youkai, con un frasco color rojo en sus manos.  
  
Kurama: ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?  
  
Youkai (3): Eeeeeh... bueno... soy... ¡un duende ayudante de Santa! Queremos ver que tan bien te has portado, pero para eso es necesario que bebas esto. – Dijo, mostrando el frasco ante Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Oh, ya veo... ¿pero cómo sé que es eso verdad?  
  
Youkai (3): Pues... porque... ¡Traigo a Rodolfo! – Dijo, señalando a uno de sus compañeros que por accidente se había bebido una pócima y se había convertido en reno.  
  
Kurama: ¡Vaya! – Kurama tomó la pócima entre sus manos y la bebió. - ¡Muchísimas gracias duende de Santa!  
  
Youkai (3): ¡Jaja! ¡Te la creíste! Yo no soy un duende de Santa, soy un youkai que trabaja para la compañía de Pócimas y Antídotos "Herdez", y ahora veremos si funciona esa pócima.  
  
Kurama: ¡Me mentiste! – Lanzó al youkai por la ventana y al instante sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba, se hacía más pequeño. - ¡Oh, no! ¡SOY UN NIÑOOOOOOO! – Se vio al espejo y supo que tenía 10 años. – Bueno, al menos no fue tanto...  
  
-----------------  
  
Hiei descansaba en un árbol tranquilamente, cuando de repente sintió que alguien se paraba en su árbol. No le tomó mucha importancia, seguramente era esa maldita ardilla que había intentado alejar durante las últimas dos horas. De pronto sintió que lo tomaban fuertemente por el brazo y le introducían algo de vidrio en la boca. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio un frasco de color azul, golpeó al que lo tenía sujeto y se sacó el frasco de la boca, aunque ya se había bebido todo el contenido.  
  
Hiei: ¡Óyeme! – Sacó de inmediato su katana - ¡Más te vale que me digas quién eres, qué me diste y por qué lo hiciste!  
  
Youkai (4): Verás, soy un trabajador de una fabrica de pócimas y lo que te di es... – El youkai huyó, y Hiei iba a seguirlo pero en ese instante se sintió muy raro y cayó del árbol. Se levanto al cabo de unos minutos en los que al parecer se había quedado dormido, y cuando vio bien se dio cuenta de que había otros 9 iguales a él.  
  
Hiei: ¡¿Qué?! Debo estar soñando... – Todos los demás Hieis se levantaron también, y al notar lo mismo se vieron entre todos. - ¡HAY MUCHOS YOOOOOO!  
  
-----------  
  
Kurama salió de su casa por la ventana, no era buena idea que su madre lo viera así, y cuando bajo al pasto del jardín, encontró a una chica que llegó corriendo y desesperadamente se acercó a él.  
  
Yusuke: ¡Niño, dime por favor si conoces a Kurama? ¿Está el en casa?  
  
Kurama: ¿Quién eres y para qué lo buscas?  
  
Yusuke: Bueno... yo... soy... – Yusuke lo pensó un poco, pero después razonó que el niño no lo conocía y en caso de que sospechara que era nombre de hombre, el siempre podía inventar una mentira. – ¡Me llamo Yusuke y lo busco para algo muy urgente!  
  
Kurama: ¿Yusuke? ¡Qué alegría! Yo soy Kurama, ¿también te visito el duende de Santa?  
  
Yusuke: ¿El duende de Santa?  
  
Kurama: ¡Perdón! El youkai loco.  
  
Yusuke: ¡Si! Salí a entrenar un poco y de repente apareció y me dio una poción muy rara y ahora... ¡Soy una mujer! No puedo creerlo, mamá me matará.  
  
Kurama: Dudo mucho que crea que eres su hijo ¬¬U  
  
Yusuke: ¿No tienes alguna cura para esto?  
  
Kurama: No, no tengo ninguna, pero el youkai dijo algo sobre que trabajaba en una industria de pócimas y antídotos, lo que significa que si vamos a ella encontraremos el antídoto.  
  
Yusuke: ¡Qué buena idea!  
  
----------  
  
Hiei (Gris): Podemos buscar a ese youkai y obligarlo a darnos más información, es lo más lógico que podemos hacer por ahora. – Dijo un Hiei de ropas grises mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El Hiei también traía gafas sacadas de quien sabe donde.  
  
Hiei (Azul Marino): ¡Hay que torturarlo para que escupa la verdad!  
  
Hiei: Si, si... si se supone que ustedes son partes de mi, será muy fácil, incluso podríamos dominar el mundo humano.  
  
Hiei (Blanco): Pero yo pensé que eso ya no te importaba. – dijo sonriendo un Hiei vestido de blanco.  
  
Hiei: No me importa, sólo decía.  
  
Hiei (Rojo): Hmmmm entonces hay que comenzar... – dijo un Hiei acercándose al Hiei original y abrazándolo por atrás, Hiei se ruborizo un poco y otro Hiei vestido de Azul estaba completamente rojo.  
  
Hiei (Azul): ¡Ah, por favor, Hiei, tranquilízate, no hagas eso!  
  
Hieis: ¡No estoy haciendo nada!  
  
Hiei (Azul): No, ustedes no... yo digo Hiei Rojo... ¡deja de hacer esas cosas!  
  
Hiei (Rojo): ¿Por qué? ¿Te da pena? – Se acerca a abrazar al Hiei azul.  
  
Hiei: Esto va a ser difícil ¬¬  
  
-------------  
  
Kuwabara: ¡Tengo que encontrar a Urameshi! Seguro que se burlará de mi problema, pero tendrá que ayudarme... – Kuwabara trataba de acostumbrarse a su vida de gato, pero era más incomoda de lo que pensaba. De pronto vio a Hiei acercándose, más enojado que de costumbre. - ¡Enano! – pero se sorprendió al ver todo un ejercito atrás de el, tratando de alcanzarlo como si Hiei estuviera enojado con ellos. - ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritó Kuwabara, llamando la atención de todos los Hieis.  
  
Hiei (Amarillo): ¿Qué es esta cosa? – Preguntó con una gota en la nuca y una apariencia chibi muy graciosa.  
  
Hiei (Gris): Alguna especie ningen, quizá sea un monstruo.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Hi... Hiei? ¡¿Por qué son tantos?!  
  
Hiei (Anaranjado): ¡Y sabe nuestro nombre! - Gritó alegre.  
  
Hiei (Gris): No seas tonto, ¿no reconoces esa voz? Es de un estúpido que conoces muy bien.  
  
Hieis: ¡Claro! ¡El estúpido!  
  
Hiei: ¿Pero por qué tiene esa forma?  
  
Hiei (Gris): Probablemente también bebió una pócima de las que te dieron.  
  
Hiei: Entonces hay que ir con Kurama, tal vez el tenga un remedio para eso.  
  
Hiei (Blanco): Yo puedo ir a decirle, así no tenemos que ir todos, además, este lugar es más tranquilo.  
  
Hiei (Gris): Claro, casi no hay ningens aquí. – Y el Hiei de blanco desapareció en un instante, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Pero no creen que les parecerá raro ver a Hiei sonriendo y vestido de blanco?  
  
Hieis: .......... No lo notarán...  
  
---------------  
  
Yusuke y Kurama: ¡¿Hiei?! ¡¿Por qué estas sonriendo y con ropa blanca?!  
  
Hiei (Blanco): Bueno... verán, lo que pasa es que yo no soy el verdadero Hiei, le dieron una pócima extraña y entonces nos dividimos en sus diferentes caracteres, yo soy el Hiei amable – dijo sonriendo.  
  
Yusuke: ¿Hiei tiene parte amable?  
  
Hiei (Blanco): Por supuesto, pero sólo me muestra cuando habla con Yukina y algunas otras raras ocasiones.  
  
Kurama: Por supuesto ºOº  
  
Hiei (Blanco): Ah, ¿y puedo saber por qué Yusuke es una mujer y Kurama es más pequeño?  
  
Kurama: Nosotros también bebimos pócimas extrañas, por suerte no hemos perdido nuestra forma de pensar.  
  
Yusuke: ¡No! Mi forma de pensar no me la quita nadie.  
  
Hiei (Blanco): Bueno, Hiei y Kuwabara me enviaron para preguntarle a Kurama si tenía alguna poción para esto.  
  
Kurama: Pues no tengo, ¡pero sé dónde podemos conseguir los antídotos!  
  
Hiei (Blanco): ¡Qué bien! Van a estar felices, ¡vamos, yo los llevaré a donde están!  
  
------------- Fin ------------  
  
Watari: ¡Pues este es el primer capitulo! Esperamos que les guste, ya que me puse las pilas, ¡incluso nuevos fics estoy haciendo! Ah, soy mi ídolo  
  
Furious Angel: No creo que sea decente que digas eso ¬¬U  
  
Watari: Ya, no me quites los ánimos u.ú ¡Hasta el siguiente capi! 


	2. Hay que resistir

Pesadilla de una noche de verano  
  
Furious Angel y Watari Zeal  
  
Watari: ¿Qué hay, que hay? Aquí estamos nuevamente reportándonos  
  
Furious Angel: Ajá O.o  
  
Watari: Estamos listos para hacer sufrir, llorar y rogar a los personajes de yuu yuu ¡MUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!  
  
Furious Angel: ¡Cálmate, vas a espantar a los pocos lectores que tenemos!  
  
Watari: Perdón o.oU  
  
--------------------  
  
Capitulo 2: Hay que resistir  
  
Kuwabara: Vaya, si que fue un gran susto el que tuve, pero lo bueno es que esto se solucionara pronto.  
  
Hiei (Gris): O existe la probabilidad de que no se arregle nunca y nos quedemos con estas maldiciones para siempre – murmuró, tapando su boca con una mano.  
  
Hiei (Anaranjado): ¡No seas pesimista, vamos! – se pone a jugar alrededor del Hiei Gris.  
  
Hiei (Blanco): ¡Oigan, ya llegué! – llegó corriendo, detrás de él Yusuke y Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
  
Yusuke: ¡Waaaaaaaaah! Ese gato es Kuwabara, me habías dicho que había cambiado un poco, pero me imagine que sólo había cambiado un poco.  
  
Kuwabara: ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?  
  
Yusuke: Pues yo soy Yusuke, y por lo menos sigo siendo un humano ¬¬  
  
Kurama: ¡Y yo soy Kurama! – levantando la mano.  
  
Kuwabara: ¡Que bien, Kurama! ¡¡¡Dime que tienes una cura para esto, por favor!!!  
  
Kurama: Bueno... no tengo la cura pero sé que hay una fabrica de pociones y antídotos y podremos volver a la normalidad.  
  
Hiei: Pero supongo que tendremos que trabajar más ¬¬  
  
Yusuke: ¿Y te molesta? Es mejor trabajas a quedarnos así para siempre.  
  
Hieis: A mi no me molesta.  
  
Kurama: =.=U ¡Pero hay que trabajar! Hay que encontrar esta fabrica y no sabemos cómo hacerlo.  
  
Hiei (Gris): Yo tengo un buen método.  
  
Todos: ¡Qué bien!  
  
------------------  
  
Kuwabara: Vaya, golpear a alguien para que te lo dijera, que buena idea ¬¬  
  
Hiei (Azul marino): ¡Si, una excelente idea! ------------- el fue el que golpeó o.o  
  
Yusuke: La verdad, buena idea sí fue, pero a cualquiera se le habría ocurrido o.oU  
  
Hiei (Gris): ¬¬ ¿Y qué? ¡Funcionó, así que ya no me rezonguen!  
  
Hiei (Rojo): Hmmmmm, ¿así que solo tenemos que pasar por ese maldito bosque encantado? – se abraza de Hiei Gris.  
  
Hiei (Gris): Si, sólo eso (o).(ó) – se acomoda los lentes.  
  
Hiei (Amarillo): ¡Aaaaaaaaah, qué rico! – todos voltean a verlo, trae un yogurt de fresa  
  
Hiei (Anaranjado): ¿De dónde sacaste eso?  
  
Hiei (Amarillo): Se lo quité al que estaban golpeando.  
  
Hieis: ¡A él! – se lanzan a él e intentan quitarle el yogurt.  
  
Hiei: ¿En serio soy tan desesperante?  
  
Kuwabara: Vaya que sí.  
  
Kurama: - le da un codazo a Kuwabara, que al ser gato, sale volando y se estrella con un árbol – no Hiei, es sólo que son todas tus personalidades juntas y pueden ser muy desastrosas o.oU  
  
Yusuke: ¡Apúrense! ¡No quiero seguir siendo mujer!  
  
---------------------  
  
Y así, en ese peligroso bosque, nuestros amigos caminaron valientemente, destruyendo trampas, matando demonios hasta que – sonido de disco rayado - ¡Se dieron cuenta de que era de noche y necesitaban dormir!  
  
Yusuke: Buenas noches...  
  
Todos: Buenas noches. – suena coro –  
  
.........  
  
Lobo: ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu au au auuuuuuuuu!  
  
Yusuke: ¡Cállate! ¡Rei Gun! – centello repentino –  
  
Lobo: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se ve la figurita del lobo cayendo del barranco donde estaba aullando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Paf!  
  
............  
  
Grillos: Cri cri cri cri...  
  
Todos: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yusuke: ¡Kuwabara! ¡Quítate de aquí! - ¡Swooooooom! ¡Paf! ¡Pacatelas! ¡Chinbombai! ¡Scrach! ¡Woooosh! – cancioncita de enemigos siendo golpeados por batman y robin –  
  
------------------  
  
Por fin la luz del día se hizo presente, y nuestros queridos amigos... parecían zombis.  
  
Hiei: Ayer no dormí...  
  
Yusuke: Yo tampoco ¬¬ ¡pero hay que seguir!  
  
Todos: Siiiiiii – con toda la mala intención –  
  
Entonces, de pronto, llegó un youkai a desafiarlos, y como estaban tan zombis ni lo notaron, pero ya que se lavaron la cara, desayunaron y todo lo demás que hace uno en un día común, a medio camino se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había retado, así que regresaron al lugar y pelearon.  
  
Yusuke: ¡Estoy muy enojado con los de tu fabrica! ¡Rei Gun! – le quemó el trasero al youkai –  
  
Todos: Buen tiro o.o  
  
Yusuke: Vámonos.  
  
Y así, los valientes héroes emprendieron su búsqueda.  
  
Yusuke: ¿Búsqueda? ¡Esto es por venganza!  
  
Hiei (Gris): De hecho, si es una búsqueda, estamos buscando los antídotos.  
  
Yusuke: ...... ¡ah, claro! ¡Vamos!  
  
Ejem.... ¡Y ASI! Como decíamos los narradores ¬¬ Nuestros valientes héroes emprendieron una búsqueda que decidiría el destino de sus vidas. Nadie sabía que cruel destino les deparaba, pero lo que si sabíamos, es que les encanta bailar o.ó ¿Bailar? ¿Bailar? Pero que libreto tan malo... ¿Quién lo escribió? Ah... ¿yo? Pero... pero ¿yo? Ah, bueno...  
  
Hiei (Rojo): Vamos, hay que relajarse después de tanto buscar – se acerca a darle un masaje a Kurama - ¿Verdad que se siente bien? Oh, si, si, no pares, sigue, sigue.  
  
Todos: ¬¬U – lo miran feo –  
  
Hiei (Rojo): o.o ¿Qué? Lo escuche un día al pasar por una ventana y pues... me gustó como lo dijeron.  
  
Hiei (Azul): ¡Pues no lo digas! – todo rojo.  
  
Hiei (Rojo): ¡Ay, vamos! Vive la vida loca – se pone a bailar, todos lo ven asombrados –  
  
Hiei (Azul): Eeeeeh... – está paralizado... pero se pone a bailar él también.  
  
Todos: ¡Ooooooh aaaaaaah! ºOº  
  
Hieis: ¡Huuuuuuuh! – todos los Hieis se ponen a bailar menos el original –  
  
Hiei: ¿En serio estoy tan loco?  
  
Kuwabara: Vaya que sí...  
  
Kurama: - Le da un codazo a Kuwabara, que como es gato sale volando y choca con un árbol - ¡Claro que no, lo que pasa es que como son muchos tues!  
  
Hiei: - pero Hiei no lo escuchó, porque también se puso a bailar –  
  
Kurama: Olvídalo, sí estás muy loco ¬¬U  
  
------------------  
  
Y nuestros valientes héroes siguieron caminando, y caminando, y caminando, pues al parecer ese maldito bosque no tenía salida o.ó fue entonces cuando los curiosos ojos del Hiei Amarillo vieron a dos conejitos apareándose, y pues, como el es representador de la parte ingenua de Hiei, decidió preguntar.  
  
Hiei (Amarillo): ¡Oigan, miren! ¿Qué hacen? – todos se acercaron –  
  
Yusuke: ¡No tenemos tiempo para...! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Malditos conejos calenturientos!  
  
Hiei (Amarillo): ¡Vamos, dime qué hacen! – jaló la capa del Hiei Gris.  
  
Hiei (Gris): Pues... la verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé... ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Hiei: Si el no lo sabe, yo no lo sé u.ú ¿qué están haciendo? – jalando la camisa de Kurama –  
  
Kurama: eeeeh – sonrojado – pueeees... ¡están jugando!  
  
Hiei (Rojo): Me gusta como juegan.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, créeme que no te gusta como juegan – sonríe travieso – no hasta que lo pruebes.  
  
Hiei: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se prueba?  
  
Kurama: ¡No lo oigaaaaaan! Sus consejos son del diablo ¬¬  
  
Hieis: Awwwwww =.=  
  
Kurama: Ya, déjense de... ver juegos y vamos a trabajar.  
  
-------- Fin ----------  
  
Watari: Jajajajajaja XD  
  
Furious Angel: Nos pasamos, esta vez en serio que sí.  
  
Watari: Naaaah, esta gracioso, yo casi me muero de la risa en la parte del "oh, si, no pares, sigue, sigue" ajajajajajaja es realmente gracioso imaginarse a Hiei diciendo eso XD  
  
Furious Angel: Seee, ese Hiei Rojo se va a ganar muchas fans, no sé por qué lo presiento ¬¬  
  
Watari: ¡Gracias por los reviews, nos sentimos tan amados!  
  
Furious Angel: Si, muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, esperamos que les guste esta capitulo.  
  
Watari: ¡Hasta luego! 


End file.
